


Fenders Flash Scenes

by Lady_Inari



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Alternitive Universe, Angst, Character Death, F/F, F/M, FLASH SCENES, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Violence, M/M, Multi, Other, mature content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-09 17:03:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 3,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1148585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Inari/pseuds/Lady_Inari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just little scenes that come to mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

They took his mage; his healer; his Anders. They took his love  
and shattered his heart. The lyrium ghost screamed his rage  
and grief as he showed the templars and Sebastian  
how it felt to have one's heart shattered and crushed.


	2. Surprised

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of the two their friends thought the Healer would be the more expressive and affectionate of the two.

Everyone at the table dropped drinks and cards when Fenris strode in  
with a tiny black and white kitten with a lavender lacy bow on its neck  
and an expensive bouquet of wild flowers and herbs and thrust them at  
Anders. 

"Here, I don't know when your birthday is, so I used the day you moved  
in as the date instead." He said gruffly

Anders stood and held him tightly, crying tears of joy.


	3. Unexpected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One way to separate Justice and Anders

They managed to rescue Anders and Fenris was greatful for his friends' help.  
It didn't stop him from grieving for what he and Anders lost as a freshly rescued  
Anders cowered before him, swirls of pure lyrium design covering his chest, arms and back  
surrounded by red swolen flesh.

The cowed man whimpered, "I'm sorry master, I'll be good. I'm sorry!" 

He remembered the magister's words before they killed him:

"He'll never return to you whole and his spirit cannot help him, we made sure of that!"

They should have kept him or one of his entourage alive longer to get enough information out to help  
his Anders to recover and heal. He couldn't help but wonder what would happen now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of my AU ideas. I hadn't realized it until Cypheroftyr mentioned her story Retribution (which I have bookmarked), but I think it's one of the stories to influence me. :) If I haven't said it before, thank you!


	4. Topsy-turvy World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Dalish only got it part right.

Merrill and Velanna were flabbergasted as they stood there watching both Anders and Fenris being surrounded by an otherworldly light from the very ancient elvhen artifact they stumbled -literally- across. That's when one of the creators appeard. 

"Our children have forgotten much. Let us give them a visible reminder."

He or she turned to Fenris and Anders where they stood frozen, hands linked. "These two are living examples of all that could be accomplished by uniting our two peoples and so they shall be our living proof."

With that and a blinding flash, their world changed. Fenris became the first long lived Elvhen to exist in the new age and Anders, rid of his taint and passenger, shared in that longivity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another of my undeveloped ideas and what ifs - in this case, what if the Dalish only had it part right, the Elvhen did wind up with shorter life spans but not just because of association, but by choice, just as they could choose to share their lifespan with a human if both parties chose it. Of course not all humans would like the thought of living such a long life span if it meant seeing their families growing older faster and dying sooner than they would.


	5. The Alpha and The Omega

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fenris claims his Omega mate yet again. :D

Anders' heat came one shiny dawn morning and Fenris was more than happy to lay claim to his heart mate yet again. If he had his way, he'd keep his mate ripe with child as often as possible. He wanted a large family after all. 

Anders moaned and writhed in appreciated pleasure, clasping Fenris close to him. Soon they would be stuck together for four more day while Fenris pumped an abundant amount of seed into him. Already in his mind, he could see the gentle rounding of Anders' belly as he waddled around grumbling with a small smile on his face. He liked his mate that way best, filled with his future children and radiating their mixed scents for the entire world as proof of their bond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this one, he never became a warden or met Justice. Fenris rescued him from Templars after having seen them as corrupt in their power as any blood magister. ;) Now they have two sets of identical twins (a set of boys and girls) 
> 
> And was inspired by a scene in one of XXMad_DonaXX series - the one about Omegas being Fat and prosperous (not a direct quote because I can't quite remember it line for line - my apologies.) It's from the Mage's Haven series.


	6. Fenris Makes a Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A powerful magister rips a tainted Justice/Vengeance out of Anders in order to diminish the Spirit Healers abilities, Fenris choose to bond via his lyrium brands with Anders to give him new reserves.

Anders convulsed on the blood soaked floor, paralyzed by by the pain and shock of having Justice torn from him. They'd learned of a magister stealing mages. The day before they discovered his lair with unsavory books lying about while the magister was not there. One of the older, thick ones contained information on lyrium brands. There was a notation that the branded individual seemed to be able to choose the mage to bond to and that an amenable bond provided an effective near invincible team in battle. The mage never mentioned it, but Fenris could not stop thinking about it. For all their bickering and Anders' spirit, he knew deep down Anders was a good man. He still healed; who better to test this information out with? He'd have to talk to Anders first.

They came across the magister as he was subduing a mageling with the promise of healing ability. Fenris hurried to Anders' side and grasped his hand, focusing his mind and muttering an archaic tevene chant. He and Anders glowed brighter as Anders stopped convulsing, the force of the joining knocking the magister back into a wall. It was like riding a tingling wave of pleasure for Fenris and Anders' strength and clear mind was renewed.

In the end, the Magister was no match and later they'd learn Anders was no longer tainted as well as no longer possessed. They still had to talk about the bond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I had to go there. :) I think I'll have to do a second part to this. ;)


	7. Now you see me....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU where Anders escapes the circle on one of his many daring escapes and comes across a Fenris who is on the run. Anders goes into heat and Fenris mates and impregnates him. The templars catch up to Anders and take him away.

The Templars were inattentive again. This time his daring escape entailed stealing Templar Armour and taking a tiny amount of magebane to mask his abilities. He got a far as an out of way inn. He even managed to obtain some money - wouldn't Gregoire be furious when he found his money chest lighter - to use.

Taking off his helmet as he strode into the inn, pausing at the door and giving a sweeping glance. In a corner, with his back to the wall, was a strange elf with white hair. He paid for a room, then ordered food and ale and went to sit in the other corner by that same wall and proceeded to eat heartily. The plan was a good one, but he forgot one little detail. As an Omega, he needed heat suppressant. He forgot to take some with him. By the time he was trailing up the stairs, the white haired elf with Lyrium in his skin trailed after him, catching the door before he could close it.

Anders' eyes widened in realization, by then it was too late. The Alpha's sent saturated his nostrils. The alpha spoke,  
"Hello, I'm Fenris, your alpha." he rumbled.

Anders stepped back with a gasp, backing up as Fenris closed the door and locked it. "Um, pleased to meet you Fenris, I'm Anders. i-is there something I can do for you?" he asked.

Fenris growls, catches his arm and pull Anders to him; claiming his lips in a hard, long, possessive kiss. It was a great several nights and days. One morning, Fenris gets up to go look at the job board. While he was away, Templars raided the end and roughly subdued a sleeping Anders. The Circle mage with them preforms the spell to detect pregnancy which came up positive. They took him back and interrogated him. He gave them nothing. In the end, the put him in solitary with minimal contact until the twins were born and whisked them away. 

He pleaded and begged, screaming for his children. The Knight-Commander came down and told him they had been drowned and that his punishment was at an end. Gregoir turns to leave, pausing, "I hope you learned your lesson this time Anders. Next time we won't be lenient." he warned.

Anders' screams of grief echoed around the dungeon for a long long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank You Thinkfirst and your story Broken Trust. ^.^V This flash is just for you.
> 
> Part 2 comes later.


	8. Now you don't

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anders and Fenris meet in Kirkwall years later with Anders healing in Dark Town

That meeting with the mundanes after he healed the boy, rattled him. It'd been several years, but the white haired elf looked like the Fenris he met so long ago, how many Fenris could there be? His hands clenched as his eyes filled with tears. How could he tell the elf that he couldn't protect their babies, that both twins were drowned? 

No, why would he care? He was a mundane! Mundanes didn't care. That was his answer. He wouldn't tell Fenris about them. He'd only hold it over him. In the end Mundanes could not be trusted.

The elf saw Anders without Alim and approached him. "Mage, you left without word. Why did you not stay?" he asked. 

Anders gasped, the elf did not know? He glared, "I did not just 'leave' as you put it! When you abandoned me while I was sleeping, the templars came and dragged me back to the tower! It's your fault, if you'd been there then...." He turned away.

The elf glared at Anders' back, "Then what mage? What were you about to say?"

Anders sighed, "Does it matter? It's all done now, there's no going back." He said quietly.

Fenris snorted, "Just like a mage, pouts when he doesn't get what he wants."

Anders turned around and yelled, "DOESN'T GET WHAT I WANT?!? YOU THINK I WANTED OUR BABIES TAKEN AWAY AND DROWNED?!? THEY QUESTIONED ME FENRIS AND I NEVER SAID A WORD! WHERE WERE YOU, HUH? WHY DIDN'T YOU SAVE OUR BABIES? THEY MIGHT STILL BE ALIVE IF YOU HAD STUCK AROUND!" 

He ran all the way back to the clinic, tears blurring his vision. It figured mundanes were so selfish.

Fenris could not move, his brain unable to fully processed what was yelled at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again thank you Thinkfirst author of Broken Trust. This is for you. :) Thanks for letting me use the Broken Trust cannon.
> 
> Ok, so looks like it'll have another flash to it. :)


	9. I choose You!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From Ch 6 - Anders and Fenris talk about the bonding.

Anders sat with Fenris in his decrepit mansion, sipping on the proffered wine as Fenris sat down.  
"I don't understand Fenris, exactly what happened? One moment I was in excruciating pain and the next...the next I felt, er, something. What I'm not sure." He asked, lingering sorrow at the absence of his spirit friend showing through.

Fenris took a deep pull on his own bottle of wine before speaking. "I didn't have much time to ask Ander, I'm so sorry. I wanted to talk to you first, but everything happened so fast and I was afraid you would die before I had a chance to...." He took a deep breath  
"I chose to bond with you. That book on the Lyrium brands, showed me how. I wanted to create something special just for us. I wanted to show you that I choose you because I love you." Fenris hung his head. "I'm sorry I took your choice away." He said softly.

Anders got up and sat down next to Fenris, taking both bottles of wine and putting them to the side. "Love, there's no need for you to be sorry. I love and choose you too." He said and then proceeded to give Fenris a long passionate kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't leave it alone. :)


	10. Hawke's Mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hawk saves Fenris from Danarius by giving him Anders; Danarius' real coveted prize. The twist is Anders and Fenris were seeing each other in private and this not only devastates Fenris but earns Hawke his hostility. :D

Danarius held his hand up, "Champion, I am well aware of how formidable you are; word of your reputation has also reached Tevinter. You seem rather fiercely protective of my little wolf, so to show you I'm not unreasonable, how about a fair exchange?" he requested.

Hawke's brows flew upward, "What makes you think I'd deal with a blood mage other than to put you down?" The Rogue asked.

Danarius chuckled, " Oh I think you will, your dealings with apostates is legendary and what I'm asking will benefit Kirkwall I'm sure. I will cease my persuit of Fenris, indeed, once I reach minrathous, I shall move to give him his official freedom; all I ask is for your healer. I have much need of a spirit healer and if my informants are correct, he is a possessed spirit healer, is he not? One day he may become unstable, this way you deal with the problem before it gets out of hand."

Hawke paused, eyes widened. He didn't dislike Anders, but Danarius was right, no good would come of a possessed apostate left unattended. His parents and Carver would roll in their graves. If Bethany heard - if she survived and was still indeed with the wardens - she'd be so upset. Still, he couldn't leave it alone and Anders was a mage, perhaps that status would protect him there? He nodded, "So be it, he should be in his clinic right now. Go get him and leave."

Danarius chuckled, "I knew you'd see it my way. Farewell little wolf, I hope you enjoy your Freedom" he said as he walked away.

Fenris struggled up, in shock and turned to glare at Hawke, "Why!?! We could have killed him! Why give another to him?" he yelled as Hawke held him back and kept him from running after Danarius. 

"It's really for the best Fenris, you'll see." he plead softly as he uncorcked a knock out potion underneath Fenris' nose and watched as he fell bonelessly to the floor. He picked him up and brought him back to his estate.

By the time Fenris awoke and ran out of Hawke's mansion, he was too late, his lover was gone. He went to his borrowed mansion and gathered what little possessions he had went to see Varric. Hawk had no honour and was no friend, there would be no more dealings. He would seek his other friends for help. Somehow, he would find a way to get his Anders back, even if it was the last thing he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Cypheroftyr for pointing out Retribution out to me - sorry this was long in coming. ^.^


	11. Awwww

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy Fenders - couldn't resist. The image just flashed to mind. :P

Anders lay against the tree trunk looking up at bright fluffy white clouds dotting the intense blue sky. Fenris lay against him between his legs, gazing up dreamily while Anders gently held him, one hand absently grazing his abdomen. The quiet of the forrest a thing of gentle peace.

"That one looks like a cat" Anders commented with a smile.

"Which one?" Fenris asked, looking around.

Anders chuckled, "the one to the right by the big fluffy castle" 

Fenris rolled his eyes and snorted, "No it doesn't, it looks like a mumblemumble..." his ears started turning red.

Anders' brow rose, "What was that Fenris? I didn't quite hear what you said at the end." he teased.

Fenris grumbled but eventually gave in, "I Said, it looks like the cute fluffy bunny, Ser Hops-of-death. You know the one, everyone in the village keeps leaving food out for."

Anders chuckled, "Ser Hops-of-Death? Only you would come up with such a name for a cute creature." he said petting just a little lower as a tease before going back to his absent touching further up.

Fenris elbowed him, "It's not my fault I got attacked by an angry rabbit, it was 'your' cat that angered the rabbit by chasing him!" he teasingly accused. "How was I to know I was in his path of escape when he jumped at me?" He asked.

That was the last straw and Anders gave into his laughing fit.


	12. More Fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fenris has a soft spot and Anders loves him for it

Fenris looked left and looked right and saw Anders stirring the stew by the fireplace. He tried to stealthily tip toe by with a blanket covered item in his arms. Anders saw him out of the corner of his eye.

"Fenris! What's that you're carrying?" he asked. 

Fenris stopped scuffing his feet and looking down at the floor as he mumbled, the tips of his ears flushing in embarassment

A brow went up as Anders crossed over to Fenris now truly curious. "I couldn't understand a word you said, honestly Fenris, what could be so embarassing you can't confide in me?" he asked as he lifted the top of the blanket.

There inside was Ser-Hops-of-Death cuddled close against Fenris' chest. 

Fenris glared and growled, "It's starting to get cold and it's supposed to snow, He looked away grumbling the last part, and your bloody cat wouldn't quit harassing me until I picked up the rabbit and took him in..But he is not staying in our room! He can share one with your cat!" He states with a glare of finality.

Anders couldn't help but smile but refrains from teasing the prickly elf. "No problem Fenris, Ser Pounce-a-Lot the second likes him and could use the company. I think he gets lonley by himself." He tells the elf giving him a gentle hug and a heated kiss.

Fenris smiles, "If bringing home a Rabbit gets me a kiss, I should bring more home for more than a kiss." he teases with a hunger in his eyes for something other than dinner.

Anders smiles back, "No need, dinner is ready now, but we will have all the time in the world after. "

Fenris shows their new family member to his new room and hurries eagerly back to his lover's side.


	13. Ser Hops of Death Strikes again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Hungry Rabbit vs. a Hungry Fenris

One moment Fenris was enjoying his cripy sweet apple and the next he was biting air. Frowning he looked around to see a white hopping streak taking off with his apple. 

"Void cursed rabbit come back here so I can turn you into stew" he hollered half heartedly.

Anders was laughing so hard, Fenris simply came over and took a bite out of Anders' apple instead where Anders had taken a bite out of it.

"Mmmm, extra delicious" he purred.

Anders melted into a gooey pile of love struck puppy eyes and Ser Hops of Death got to enjoy his pilfered prize.


	14. Fishing for apples and coming up Bunnies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ser Hops-of-Death makes his bed in the basket of apples and Fenris is hungry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone wants to borrow Ser Hops-of-Death for a fluff idea, feel free. :P He's a social bunny; and Apologies if I got the season wrong for apples - I'll just pretend they're a breed of apples that come to fruit in the Fall

It was a cool autumn evening and many a living creature was snuggling down for the evening or getting supper.

Fenris just finished trading and shopping in town for necessities whilst Anders puttered around there small farm on the edge of the forrest and just finished collecting wood and the wild fall apples known as Andraste's Sweetness or Mythal's Love to the Dalish.

Anders put the basket down close to the table and went to wash up, not noticing a certain mischeveious bunny creeping his way to the basket - which smelled like paradise and looked comfortable. After kicking out a few apples in the process of burrowing into them, he settled down to sleep. 

Fenris came up the steps and called out as he entered the house, "Anders, I'm home! And I believe I obtained some great deals too."

He settled his packages down on the table and notices the apples, just as his stomach growled loudly, and his mouth watered. He looked up as Anders called out to him, quickly grabbing the first apple and came up with a furry beast by the scruff, squealing at him before kicking the startled elf and hopping away indignantly as Fenris landed on his rump with startled surprise locked on his face as he glanced between the basket and the retreating rabbit.

Anders laughed loud and hard as he helped Fenris up and handed him one of the apples with a kiss on the cheek. "Welcome home love, don't spoil dinner with too many apples, it's almost ready and I made your favorite pie too."

Fenris dropped the apple on the table and drew Anders into a deep and tender kiss. "You are by far my most favorite apostate mage." he murmured happily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Fenix_Down for cuteness inspiration. :P


	15. Long Lifespan Has it's Perks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being Ageless has it's perks....well Alpha Fenris thinks so Omega Anders thinks it's a coin toss - a hundred years later  
> Alpah Fenris/Omega Anders; M-Preg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Post Holidays everyone, hope they were filled with joy, happiness and family

A rather sleepy and irritated Anders looked at his mate who stood smug and smirking as he gazed at Anders.  
"What are you looking at?" he grumbled, sipping his water while his other hand caressed his softly rounding belly.  
Fenris grinned "A hundred years later and I can still keep my mate 'fat with child and happy. I like being ageless."  
Anders rolled his eyes and stuck his tongue out but kept his peace.


	16. To Bond or Not to Bond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Without the bond, the magic keeping Fenris' Lyrium Tattoos stable is degenerating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my shout out to the round robin story to Revelation's Path. Thank you authors for that one - I've had it bookmarked for ages

Fenris growled half in exasperation as he and Anders stared at Merrill dubiously. Finally Anders managed to splutter,  
"Do you mean to tell us, that because I'm the last healing mage to use magic on him, in order for Fenris' marks to go back to normal, we have to perform some kind of ancient elvhen ritual?

Merrill smiled brightly "Exactly!"

The two males looked at each other and back at Merrill and saying in unison "There has to be another way!"


	17. To Bond or Not to Bond Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Without the bond, the magic keeping Fenris' Lyrium Tattoos stable is degenerating - continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my shout out to the round robin story to Revelation's Path. Thank you authors for that one - I've had it bookmarked for ages

Fenris cleared his throat to get Anders attention as soon as they were back at his decrepit mansion. Anders looked up and was hit by puppy eyes, Fenris style. "So....Anders, I know we've only started getting along better, but...I would not be adverse to the ritual if you are ok with it."

Anders had to pick his jaw up off the floor.


	18. Deliberate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fenris knows the effect his Lyrium brands have on Anders' Fade spirit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, this was inspired by many authors here at A03 - a little something whilst I try to work on my Omen of Stars Series.....I've made tentative steps, but it's slow going. *sigh*
> 
> Fenris choosing to use his brands on purpose to lull Justice

Fenris knew he probably shouldn't use his brands the way he has been, but after noticing that Justice seemed to be less present when he'd been exposed to Fenris' activated brands and Anders seemed to take better care of himself just a little, he could not resist the temptation. If it meant he could hold on to Anders that much longer, he had no qualms using them to quiet the de-fade spirit.

Anders was his for as long as he could fight to hold on to him.


	19. Ser Hops of Death: War Bunny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red Templars vs Ser Hops of Death.....they'll regret picking on his cat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes....who knew Rabbits could be so aggressive? Er....I couldn't resist, sorry?

The crystal encrusted Templar kicked at the cat who stood up to him, fur all fluffed out and a growl in his throat, which meant he wasn't paying attention when a white long eared streak jump straight on to his face and blinded him; right before a sword stuck through his chest and lifted him off the ground.

"How dare you try to harm my family!" Growled a lyrium ghost as he relived the Templar of his life. The Blond put up his staff and picked up rabbit and cat.   
"You poor poor babies, did the mean Templar, try to hurt you? You're both so brave, yes you are! Yes you are!"

Cat and rabbit basked in the attention as the dying Templar stared, silently dying with an incredulous look in his eyes.

Fenris rolled his eyes, "If you are through, I believe it's time to move on and stop spoiling them."

Anders pouted, "They aren't spoiled, they're our babies, don't be so mean!"

So the good natured argument went as they left the forgotten body of an enemy whose epitaph could have read death by rabbit.


	20. No Horrific Kitten Rituals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by a scene in DA II conversation between Hawke and Anders after he's given a Tevinter Amulet

Ser Hops of Death lay purring in Anders lap as the mage lounged next to Fenris. They'd been casually talking about experiences in their native birth lands. Anders chuckled at a remembered conversation between him and Hawke. 

"What's so funny?" Fenris asked quizzically.

"Heh, just remembering a conversation with Hawke. Tevinter doesn't have any horrific kitten rituals, do they?" He asked

Fenris snorts, "Not enough blood for a magister, no; but the poor are just as likely to eat them if they catch them. I understand   
they taste like chicken if done right." 

At Anders' scandalized gasp he looks over to see the mage putting his arm over Ser Pounce-a-lot the second' protectively.

"Just kidding love, there are actual breeders who breed a variety of different breeds through out the Tevinter Empire. One particular breed, I understand, is rumored to guard one's property. In fact, there is a small sect of people in Seheron, who have a Goddess with a cat head, among some others, that they worship and cats are sacred beasts to them."

Anders' eyes widened, "Do you think we could teach Pounce Junior to do that?

Fenris laughed, "Out of all that I said, you latch on to teaching a beast to fight?, He shook his head, "I heard a conversation between Danarius and a breeder once, I believe one has to start them very young to train them. They aren't the same as dogs after all."

Anders smiles, "I was only joking, besides, Ser Hops-of-Death would feel left out....oh wait! Maybe we could breed warrior bunnies instead and teach them to guard houses. I bet we could make a profit!" he laughed.

Fenris chuckled, "Now that I would like to see. Though with our luck, when Hawke comes visiting, they might scare his Mabari, Honour."

Anders laughs joyously his hand entwining with Fenris' hand. Today was a wonderful day for conversation.

**Author's Note:**

> not full stories just little ficlet scenes of a variety. This first one is off the cuff.


End file.
